


House is a Circus

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let them watch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	House is a Circus

The twelfth chime rings out, and the babble of mindless fools rises for another moment before it is replaced with gasps and thuds, the faces purpling, the bodies falling, but Blackwood is not watching them. He is watching Coward, who stands straight and proud among the dying, paying them no heed, his eyes locked on Blackwood's face, and he is smiling.

The last of them falls, hands grasping at chair legs and carpet, and Coward's grin widens; he throws back his head and laughs, such a ringing, delighted sound, as Blackwood descends to meet him. Coward's eyes are glittering, his grin absolutely giddy, and Blackwood thinks that alone was enough reason for all his plans. He smiles back at him, and Coward leans forward to steal a kiss, warm and sweet and not nearly enough.

"Out," he tells the order, and they leave; but Coward has no patience, and is kissing him again before they are entirely alone.

"You are magnificent," Coward tells him, and Blackwood has been called many things before, but never this, and never in such a tone. He kisses all further words out of Coward's mouth, and guides him to a table, tripping over limps arms and legs. Coward is tugging at his buttons, pressing lips and tongue and hot breath to his neck as he shifts back, settling himself on the edge of the table as Blackwood leans forward between his legs. Each moment they remain separated by too many layers of clothes drives him mad with want, and he nips at the pale skin. Coward shivers, and laughs again as he balances himself on his toes to slid off trousers.

"Yes," Coward hisses, laughs. "Let them watch, the dead, the foolish. Let them watch their empire crumble."

Blackwood smothers a laugh himself. "Let them watch you, you mean. Exhibitionist."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [now that we're here (the may as well go too far remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231764) by [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel)




End file.
